one million memories
by hava99
Summary: one shoot pertamaku, bercerita tentang Rukia yang memiliki ingatan fotografis. Tapi ternyata kelebihannya itu membuat hidupnya tidak mudah, apalagi setelah ia jatuh cinta pada Ichigo Kurosaki, dan pria itu malah melihat wanita lain selain dirinya.


**Disclaimer : 'Bleach' milik Tite Kubo. Fanfic ini milik author.**

**WARNING : AU, OOC SANGAT T.T**

**hai.. ini karya kedua author di dunia ff. sebagai penyegar saja sih kalau bosan sama lies in a truth. hehhee, jadi pengen buat one shoot gitu. ya sudahlah, selamat membaca :)**

* * *

_Semua orang ingin seperti aku_

_Tanpa tahu…_

_Bahwa aku lebih-lebih ingin seperti mereka_

* * *

**One Million Memories**

Gadis mungil bermata violet, berambut hitam, dan bertubuh mungil itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Rukia Kuchiki. Seluruh pelosok Kota Karakura tidak ada yang tidak mengenal dirinya, bukan karena dia adalah seorang _super hero_ yang telah menyelamatkan kota dan bukan juga karena dia adalah gadis tercantik seantero Karakura, tapi hanya karena dia adalah anak yang sedikit berbeda.

Ya, Rukia Kuchiki adalah gadis yang sedikit berbeda dari orang lain. Menjadi berbeda sangat tidak enak tentunya –tapi kalau kau berada di posisi Rukia Kuchiki, kau pasti akan rela menukarkan perbedaan yang dimiliki olehnya dengan apapun yang kau miliki.

Siapa yang tidak senang bisa menjadi pusat perhatian dan hidup dari uang yang diberikan cuma-cuma oleh pemerintah? Siapa yang tidak senang menjadi satu-satunya manusia yang tidak pernah ada duanya di setiap ujung Karakura?

Semua orang pasti menginginkannya. Jabatan yang bisa diraih dengan mudah, harta yang berlimpah tanpa perlu bekerja keras, dan tentunya incaran para pria karena dia merupakan sosok gadis penjamin masa depan yang indah.

Semuanya sangat berbeda kalau kau sendiri tidak pernah mengalaminya.

Apabila kamu merasa sangat iri melihat orang yang cantik, sangat iri melihat orang yang kaya, sangat iri melihat orang yang sukses, dan berbagai sangat iri lainnya ketika melihat kelebihan orang lain. Mulailah berfikir bahwa mereka belum tentu bahagia. Tentunya ada berbagai hal yang menyebabkan hidup ini adalah hal yang tidak mudah bagi orang yang cantik, kaya, dan sukses tersebut. Mungkin saja mereka rela menjadi manusia dengan wajah, kekayaan, dan karir yang biasa-biasa saja demi tercapainya kedamaian hidup.

Selalu berada di puncak itu terkadang banyak godaannya, bukan?

Dan itulah yang dialami oleh Rukia Kuchiki, dia selalu nampak sebal melihat tatapan orang yang iri padanya hanya karena dia memiliki ingatan fotografis. Pemerintah menyekolahkannya dan memberikannya uang bulanan gratis. Dia jenius, dan pemerintah dengan sangat ikhlas menyutujui dia untuk segera memasuki bangku kuliah ketika dia berumur sembilan tahun. Tapi Rukia Kuchiki menolaknya dengan tegas, dia ingin menjadi anak yang normal. Anak yang biasa-biasa saja.

Tetapi percuma, tidak ada yang mengira dia biasa-biasa saja.

Gadis bermata violet itu yakin, bahwa tidak ada yang mau mempunyai ingatan fotografis seperti dirinya apabila mereka tahu bagaimana rasanya melihat orang tua kalian terbunuh di depan mata, dan sama sekali tidak bisa menghapusnya dari ingatan.

Siapa yang sudi? Siapa yang sudi dihantui oleh bayangan mata melotot yang sarat dengan kesakitan yang amat sangat setiap harinya? Tidak ada. Tidak seorangpun, mereka hanya melihat sisi baiknya saja tapi tidak pernah melihat sisi jeleknya menjadi pemilik ingatan fotografis.

Oleh karena itu sampai saat ini, Rukia tidak memiliki teman –tidak ada seorangpun yang tidak kagum dengannya. Dia ingin sosok seorang teman yang mau menerima dia sebagai manusia biasa, yang tidak pernah menatapnya seperti manusia super atau barang langka.

Rukia mendesah panjang hari itu dan duduk di bawah pohon yang ada di halaman belakang sekolah, sampai seseorang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

"Kamu Rukia Kuchiki?"

Rukia mengangguk, pria di hadapannya ini cukup nyentrik dengan rambut berwarna oranye. Tapi ada sedikit gejolak aneh dalam diri Rukia saat melihat pria itu, dia merasa bahwa dia akan mengingat pria itu selamanya walaupun dia tidak mempunyai ingatan fotografis.

"Ya, kenapa?" jawab Rukia pelan.

"Sensei menyuruhku untuk mencari teman belajar karena nilaiku yang sangat buruk, dan dia merekomendasikan dirimu."

Rukia mengangguk. Tidak –tidak biasanya dia seperti ini. Biasanya dia selalu menolak setiap orang yang minta di ajari olehnya, karena mereka selalu meminta diajari bagaimana cara mengingat tanpa perlu menghapal dengan susah payah.

Hal yang tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh orang lain selain dirinya.

Tapi kali ini gadis mungil itu mengangguk tanpa ragu, entah sihir apa yang dibawa oleh pria berambut oranye ini sehingga ia merasa tidak bisa menolak permintaannya.

"Terimakasih. Namaku, Ichigo Kurosaki," katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Semenjak dia menyebutkan namanya, Rukia yakin tidak mungkin bisa melupakannya. Bukan karena dia punya ingatan yang kuat –bukan karena hal itu, tapi karena hal lain. Hal lain yang bisa membuat jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang dan perutnya terasa jungkir balik.

Wajah Rukia seketika bersemu merah, di sambutnya uluran tangan pria di hadapannya dengan sedikit gemetar.

"Aku Rukia Kuchiki."

* * *

Siapa yang percaya pada _love at the first sight?_

Rukia Kuchiki menganggap hal itu hanya olok-olokan para pujangga zaman duhulu, tapi kini hatinya tengah terbuai dalam belaian cinta yang makin lama makin kuat menggetarkan hatinya. Penyebabnya tidak lain adalah pria berambut oranye yang beberapa waktu lalu tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya dan menimbulkan gejolak yang tidak pernah dialaminya sebelum ini.

Gejolak itu semakin lama semakin kuat di hatinya, kali ini hatinya tidak hanya bergetar tapi telah terbakar oleh dahsyatnya cinta yang disebabkan oleh kehangatan sepasang mata musim gugur milik Ichigo Kurosaki.

Rukia Kuchiki sangat terganggu, dia tidak suka merasa seperti ini. Selama ini dia merekam segala hal dalam ingatannya dengan baik, wajah pria itu, senyumnya, tatapan matanya, bibirnya, geraknya, dan tingkah lakunya. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi seorang Rukia Kuchiki untuk memahami pria yang kini selalu berada di sisinya, sesosok mahluk jahil, susah di terka, menyenangkan, dan sangat menghangatkan lebih dari selimut yang kini berada di atas ranjangnya.

Ichigo sedikit berbeda dengan anak-anak lainnya, dia tidak pernah menatap dirinya seperti tatapan orang lain terhadapnya. Ichigo selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik dan membuat dia salah tingkah. Pria yang selalu melakukan hal tidak terduga untuknya.

"Rasanya enak sekali, ya, punya ingatan fotografis," ujar Ichigo di suatu siang saat ia dan Rukia duduk berdua di belakang sekolah.

Rukia menggeleng. "Tidak. Tidak enak sama sekali."

"Hahahha.. iya juga, ya, kalau ngeliat yang _nggak_ enak juga jadi keingat terus. Tapi aku tetap ingin jadi seperti kamu dan mengalahkanmu!" kata Ichigo dengan menggebu-gebu.

Setelah percakapan singkat itu, esoknya si rambut oranye muncul dengan membawa sebuah kamera digital lalu memotret Rukia.

"Lihat! aku sekarang juga punya ingatan fotografis. Cukup memotret segala hal yang ada di sekelilingku lalu mencetaknya dan memajangnya di kamar. Dengan begitu aku juga bisa ingat segala hal, hahaha, lihat Rukia! aku mengalahkanmu."

Rukia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dari pelupuk matanya, tidak pernah seseorang membuat dia merasa selega ini, sebahagia ini, dan seterharu ini. Dia bertekad tidak pernah ada orang seperti Ichigo Kurosaki yang akan dia cintai sepenuh hati mulai saat ini.

Siapa yang bisa mengalahkan cinta pertama yang pertama kali bergejolak dan menghancurkan kehidupan duniamu yang tanpa warna, lalu menggantikannya dengan macam-macam kisah dan perasaan yang tak bisa dilukiskan dengan hanya warna-warna yang ada di dunia?

Rukia merasa, warna surgawi lah yang kini mengisi kanvas hatinya yang seputih salju. Warna yang penuh kebahagiaan dan tidak ada duanya di dunia ini.

* * *

Kebahagiaan, satu-satunya hal yang dibawa oleh si rambut jeruk. Kebahagiaan yang tidak pernah Rukia rasakan sebelum ini.

Tapi hidup itu tentunya tidak selamanya bahagia, bukan?

Dan kali ini pun Rukia akhirnya menyadari hal itu, bahwa akhirnya si pemberi kebahagiaan membawakan luka yang tak pernah dia rasakan sebelum ini, luka yang tak pernah terekam sekalipun dalam memorinya.

Rukia mengingat dengan pasti segala rasa sakit yang pernah dia alami. Tapi semua rasa sakit itu tidak ada yang menandingi rasa sakitnya hari ini saat melihat pria yang amat dicintainya menatap seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna pirang-oranye-keemasan dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang. Kedua insan itu tengah terbuai dalam percakapan yang sarat dengan kebahagiaan sehingga tidak menyadari dengan cepat bahwa Rukia sedang memandangi mereka dalam keadaan terpaku di luar toko bunga tempat mereka berbincang saat ini.

"Hai Rukia, sedang apa di situ? Ayo masuk! Ini Orihime," Ichigo memperkenalkan gadis di sebelahnya saat menyadari kehadiran Rukia.

Gadis yang sangat cantik dan ideal, benar-benar idaman seorang pria. Kini di tangan gadis itu terdapat seikat bunga mawar merah, sepertinya pemberian Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Aku pemilik toko bunga ini," kata gadis itu dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Tapi justru wajah itu yang ingin ditampar dengan keras oleh Rukia Kuchiki.

"Aku Rukia," balas Rukia kaku. Matanya berkilat karena cemburu, tapi sepertinya kedua orang itu tidak mempedulikannya –malah mengabaikannya. Rukia diam saja menahan tangannya yang tengah bergetar dan matanya yang merah untuk tidak menunjukkan hal yang memalukan.

Rukia berbalik, tanpa dihalangi oleh Ichigo Kurosaki. Bahkan Rukia tidak yakin bahwa Ichigo menyadari dia telah pergi. Rintik hujan di jalanan tidak mengahalangi Rukia untuk tetap berjalan menuju rumahnya.

"Dingin," kata Rukia dengan lirih.

"Aku ingin kehangatan," Rukia pun memejamkan matanya –mengingat tatapan mata Ichigo. Sekilas ia merasakan kehangatan di tengah guyuran hujan, namun itu segera sirna saat sekelebat bayangan jelas terpampang di kepalanya seolah kejadian itu kini masih terjadi di depan matanya, kejadian saat Ichigo menatap Orihime dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang. Tatapan berbeda yang tidak pernah diberikan oleh Ichigo untuk dirinya.

Dan saat itu juga kegelapan merasuk hatinya, matahari yang selama ini menyinari hidupnya telah tertelan oleh kegelapan.

Dimanapun, hitam selalu menang, kan?

XXX

"Aku mau mengatakan cinta kepada seseorang. Kau mau mengantarku, tidak?" tanya Ichigo sambil menatap Rukia dalam-dalam.

Rukia terdiam dan hanya menjawab ajakan Ichigo dengan satu anggukan.

"Terimakasih!" Sorak Ichigo kegirangan lalu memeluk Rukia.

Pelukan yang seharusnya hangat, tapi entah kenapa rasanya kehangatan itu begitu jauh dan tak terjangkau. Rukia pun menangis di dalam pelukan Ichigo, tangisan singkat yang bisa dia sembunyikan dengan mudah saat Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya.

* * *

_Siapa sih Orihime itu? Hanya sosok gadis biasa saja, tidak ada yang bisa dibanggakan dari dirinya. Sedangkan aku? Semua orang mengenalku._

Rukia terus saja bergulat dalam pemikirannya saat dia dan Ichigo tengah berjalan menuju toko bunga milik Orihime. Rukia tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada dalam fikiran Ichigo Kurosaki karena telah mencintai gadis itu. Dia tidak rela. Dia tidak ingin matanya menyaksikan kebahagiaan kedua orang itu yang pastinya akan berbuntut jelek terhadap dirinya.

Ketiadaan.

Itu yang akan dia rasakan. Satu saja pemandangan romantis ditangkap oleh matanya, maka pemandangan itu akan terekam dan terus berputar ulang dalam otaknya tanpa satu hal pun terlewatkan. Warna baju yang dikenakan kedua orang itu, senyum mereka, tempat mereka bertemu, suara mereka, kalimat mereka, dan berbagai detail lainnya. Semua itu tidak akan pernah terlupakan.

Kalau orang biasa merasakan sakit hati satu kali atas satu pemandangan yang tidak mengenakkan, maka Rukia akan mengalami rasa sakit hati itu berulang beratus-ratus kali. Hal inilah yang membuat dia tidak rela, sakit hati itu pasti lambat laun akan membunuhnya.

Toko bunga itu ada di seberang jalan, tinggal menyeberang garis hitam dan putih itu maka mereka akan sampai. Lalu Ichigo pasti akan mendapat hati gadis idamannya.

_Aku tidak rela_

_Aku tidak rela_

Dalam hitungan detik, tanpa sepasang mata manapun yang melihat, sesosok tubuh dengan rambut berwarna oranye terjerembab di tengah jalan saat ada sebuah truk melaju dengan kencang.

Siapa yang bisa menghindar?

Waktu tidak berhenti, waktu terus berjalan. Tubuh itu terlempar dan hanya menyisakan tatapan hampa dari kedua mata violet milik Rukia.

Tubuh itu terbaring di atas aspal setelah terpelanting beberapa meter. Rukia Kuchiki mendekati tubuh itu dengan langkah tegap dan dagu terangkat.

Gadis itu mendekati Ichigo dan memegang denyut nadinya. Bau anyir menguar di udara, tapi Rukia Kuchiki tidak mengeluarkan air mata setetespun.

Mata Ichigo masih terbuka, nampak sangat sayu dan gelap. Sepertinya mata musim gugur itu tengah melihat dunia lain selain dunia tempat ia hidup selama ini.

Mulut Ichigo bergerak lirih, tapi Rukia bisa segera tahu apa yang pria itu ucapkan.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Rukia?"

Rukia tidak menjawab dan tetap menatap wajah Ichigo dengan tatapan yang sama, kosong.

"Kamar."

Kata terakhir yang diucapkan Ichigo hingga bola matanya tampak tidak bernyawa lagi.

* * *

_Daripada sakit menggerogoti hati sampai mati, lebih baik membunuh sumbernya._

Itulah yang dikatakan oleh Rukia Kuchiki setiap harinya sembari menatap kedua tangannya yang bilahari telah mendorong Ichigo Kurosaki ke tengah jalan.

_Daripada melihat gadis itu bahagia, lebih baik tidak ada yang mendapatkannya_

_Ichigo akan tetap hidup di dalam ingatanku, ingatanku yang sempurna dan tidak pernah lekang oleh waktu. Sementara gadis itu akan dengan mudah melupakan Ichigo. Lalu Ichigo akan menjadi millikku selamanya._

Tawa Rukia membahana memecah kesunyian rumah yang ia diami sendirian. Tawa membahana yang disertai aliran tipis dari kedua bola mata violetnya.

* * *

Rukia mengetuk daun pintu rumah keluarga Kurosaki. Di halaman rumah itu masih ada beberapa rangkaian bunga ucapan belasungkawa.

"Aku Rukia, teman _Ichigo_," kata Rukia berhati-hati saat menyebut nama Ichigo ketika ibu Ichigo membukakan pintu. Dia akhirnya mengunjungi rumah Ichigo karena penasaran dengan kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh bibir pemilik mata musim gugur itu.

"Silahkan masuk!" ajak Ibu Ichigo dengan senyum di wajahnya. Tapi wajah cantik itu tampak sangat tua sekali hari ini. Sepertinya rasa sedih dan lelah telah membuat garis wajah orang tua itu bertambah.

Rukia mengikuti langkah kaki nyonya Kurosaki dan matanya sedikit terbelalak ketika dia melihat ada Orihime di ruang tamu keluarga Kurosaki.

"Dia Orihime, sepupu Ichigo. Kalian ngobrollah dulu, aku akan membuatkan teh untukmu, Rukia."

_Sepupu?_

* * *

"Ichigo dulu sering bercerita tentangmu, Rukia," kata ibu Ichigo setelah muncul sambil membawa secangkir teh untuk Rukia –memecah kesunyian yang tengah menyergap Rukia dan Orihime.

"Benarkah?" tanya Rukia gugup karena Orihime sejak tadi terus memandangnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Ada apa denganmu, Orihime?" tanya nyonya Kurosaki menyadari tingkah Orihime.

Orihime menggeleng.

"Apa kau kenal dengan Rukia?"

"Aku kenal, Ichigo pernah membawanya ke toko bunga. Kalau saja dia tidak mening…," Orihime menghentikan ucapannya, dia sadar kalau menyinggung sesuatu mengenai Ichigo saat ini tentunya adalah hal yang kurang pantas.

Ibu Ichigo tidak menuntut Orihime untuk melanjutkan ucapannya, tanda bahwa ia memang tidak ingin disinggung mengenai anaknya. Mata nyonya Kurosaki beralih ke arah Rukia. "Ada perlu apa kemari, Rukia?"

"Tidak ada, hanya saja aku ingin meminta barangku yang dulu dipinjam oleh Kurosaki. Aku membutuhkan itu kembali."

"Apa itu?"

"Sebuah buku."

"Kau bisa mencarinya sendiri, aku tidak sanggup melihat kamar anak itu. Semoga kau sanggup," kata Ibu Ichigo dan air mata tiba-tiba jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya.

_Semoga kau sanggup?_ Tanya Rukia dalam hati.

"Ichigo pasti senang kau mengunjungi kamarnya, entah mengapa aku merasa itu hal yang dia inginkan. Orihime, antar Rukia ke kamar Ichigo!"

Orihime mengangguk dan meminta Rukia mengikutinya melalui tatapan matanya –lagi-lagi tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Aku sakit, aku akan mati. Ichigo begitu memperhatikanku dan menyayangiku, karena aku sepupunya sejak kecil," cerita Orihime tiba-tiba saat mereka berjalan menuju kamar almarhum.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Rukia.

"Ya, aku akan mati karena penyakit yang menggerogotiku. Tapi aku suka sekali pada bunga, dan memillih menjalani sisa hidupku dengan berjualan bunga."

"Untuk apa kau menceritakan ini padaku?" tanya Rukia sambil memicingkan matanya curiga.

"Untuk menghapus kesalah pahaman," jawab Orihime tepat saat ia membuka pintu kamar Ichigo.

Mata Rukia membulat saking tidak percayanya dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat.

_Kamar Ichigo? Tidak mungkin._

Lutut gadis itu melemas hingga ia jatuh terduduk di lantai kamar Ichigo.

"Ichigo mencintaimu," kata Orihime pelan lalu meninggalkan Rukia sendirian di dalam kamar pria itu.

Rukia memandang sekeliling kamar Ichigo dengan jengah.

_Apa?_

_Apa ini?_

Rukia berdiri dan ia meraih fotonya yang tertempel di dinding kamar Ichigo. Itu foto ketika dia sedang tersenyum. Dan tidak hanya foto itu, terdapat berbagai macam ekspresi wajahnya tertempel di dinding kamar Ichigo Kurosaki.

Rukia menarik satu persatu gambar dirinya di dinding dengan tangan gemetar hingga ia sampai di hadapan meja belajar Ichigo, di atas situ terdapat sebuah album berwarna merah dengan judul berwarna emas.

Rukia berucap lirih membaca judul album tersebut dengan bibir yang gemetar.

"Sejuta ingatan tentang Rukia."

* * *

"_Orihime-chan, besok aku akan memintanya jadi kekasihku!" ujar Ichigo dengan semangat membara di toko Orihime._

"_Apa kau yakin? Dia sangat pintar, kurasa kalian akan kontras sekali kalau berpasangan," canda Orihime._

_Ichigo mendengus. "Aku sudah pintar sekarang. Aku sudah bisa menyamai ingatan fotografis miliknya."_

"_Oh ya?" tanya Orihime tidak percaya._

_Ichigo mengangguk dengan yakin."Tapi aku hanya menyamai ingatan miliknya untuk mengingat wajah dan segala hal tentang dirinya."_

_Orihime mengangkat kedua alisnya. Ichigo terkekeh. "Aku diam-diam memotretnya setiap hari lalu memajang fotonya di dinding kamarku, setiap melihat foto-foto itu aku selalu bisa mengulang setiap detik yang kulewatkan bersama dirinya."_

_Orihime tersenyum tipis. "Dasar bodoh. Hal seperti itu saja dibanggakan."_

"_Ya iya lah..! Jadi bagaimana? Menurutmu dia akan menerimaku besok? Aku akan mengajaknya kemari terlebih dahulu, siapkan aku bunga mawar merah yang banyak, ya?"_

_Orihime mengangguk. "Tapi, selama ini gadis itu sepertinya salah paham mengenai hubungan kita."_

_Ichigo terkekeh. " Tidak apa-apa, aku suka melihatnya cemburu. Cemburu itu artinya cinta. Hahahhaa. Aku jadi tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresinya nanti ketika tahu bahwa kau adalah sepupuku dan bahwa sebenarnya selama ini aku sangat-sangat menyukainya. Aku bisa jamin dia akan menangis bahagia."_

_Orihime tertawa kecil. " Semoga saja."_

* * *

**Wkwkwkkwkw**

**Gj bener, abal-abal. Mau buat cerita sedih tapi author malah ngetik tanpa ekspresi. Hahahahhahaha**

**Tauk deh. Mau ngelanjutin fic yang lies in a truth, tapi masih males. Hahahaha, masih belum nemu yang namanya feel. Oh feel, dimana aku bisa menemukanmu.**

**Dimana? Dimana? Dimana?**

**Hahaha. Ya sudahlah, ini cuma karya yang author buat sebagai sarana belajar demi mendapatkan feel.**

**Mohon koreksinya.. thanks :D**


End file.
